


La Tormenta

by E_chan



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Utena espera a alguien a quien no recuerda. Toda esa calma se siente vacía sin esa chica que le llena la cabeza.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 3





	La Tormenta

Su vida podría haber sido completamente pacífica de no ser por esa chica en sus sueños, por la que creía como parte de una ilusión que iba más allá de cualquier sueño, por ella que era capaz de mover su mundo con una callada mirada, con una sonrisa y con esos gestos taciturnos que la atacaban como bombas mientras dormía noche a noche. Sabía que la conocía de toda su vida y aún no era capaz de verla de...

¿De nuevo?

Vivía según las reglas, iba a la escuela, tenía amistades que quizá no eran tan cercanas pero con quienes hablaba bien y le hacían sentir parte del grupo. Era huérfana, sus padres no fueron ricos pero sí tenían una fuente de ingresos. Y al morir ellos, ella se quedó con todo lo que necesitaba para vivir bien hasta que pudiera sostenerse por sí misma y seguir con el negocio de la familia. Por mientras un abogado leal y buen amigo de sus padres era el que se encargaba de supervisar los bienes.

Vivía en una casa pequeña cerca de las orillas de la ciudad, que era la zona con la vista más hermosa del ocaso. Era todo calma y tranquilidad, era todo lo que cualquier persona querría: estabilidad financiera, buenos estudios, futuro prometedor, paz respirable en cada amanecer y noches calladas luego del atardecer.

Sí, era lo que cualquier persona desearía.

Pero no Utena, sentía que algo le faltaba…

En la escuela todos sabían que Utena actuaba a veces de manera varonil, solía vestir el uniforme de chico y cuando le daba la gana vestía como la chica que era. Los deportes siempre se le habían dado bien y, aunque los estudios no eran su punto fuerte, sus notas estaban un poco por encima del promedio y le evitaban dolores de cabeza cada final de curso. Todo estaba bien, todo tenía que estar bien.

Pero esa chica en sus sueños, esa piel morena, esa mirada clara detrás de un par de anteojos, la silueta lánguida, tensa y poco curveada, su gesto que rayaba entre lo inocente y lo misterioso. No recordaba su nombre, no podía ver claramente su rostro y aún así la sensación de familiaridad era fuerte y la necesidad de buscarla imperante.

Luego de otra larga noche de soñarla, despertó, lista para seguir su Miércoles y completar la rutina a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Ese día se puso el uniforme de chico. Era mucho más cómodo y, con la época fría en puertas, vestir pantalones era una mejor idea que ponerse una falda. Sin mencionar que andar en bicicleta a toda velocidad y con una femenina falda puesta en época de frío era muy mala idea. La escuela le quedaba a veinte minutos de distancia pedaleando, pero prefería moverse a subir el autobús que la llevaba en quince minutos. Nunca le había gustado estar tan quieta.

Era mitad de año escolar y todos estaban nerviosos por los resultados de los recientes exámenes, pero Utena no estaba ni un poco preocupada. Estaba segura de no haber contestado correctamente todas las preguntas, pero también sabía que por lo menos sacaría ochenta puntos. Miraba por la ventana mientras el profesor en turno daba algunos consejos a los que habían sacado bajas notas.

─Tenjuo… Tenjou Utena ─llamó el profesor con al tono alto de costumbre.

La aludida se levantó con algo de pereza y fue al escritorio, su sorpresa fue visible al ver que había sacado noventa puntos, un poco más de los que esperaba por lo que su alegría fue evidente.

─Tu conducta se compensa con éstas notas, síguete esforzando y trata de poner un poco más de atención, tiendes a distraerte demasiado, ¿escuchaste, Tenjou? ─dijo el profesor con el rostro serio de costumbre.

─¡Sí, señor! ─exclamó con una sonrisa que hizo que el hombre negara un par de veces con la cabeza.

Después de repartir todos los resultados y los exámenes, el profesor hizo un anuncio que llamó la atención de toda la clase.

─Puede parecer algo repentino, pero tenemos una alumna de intercambio. Hizo los exámenes después de ustedes y sacó buenas notas, así que no tendrá problemas en seguir el programa de estudio que tenemos ─se aclaró la garganta─. Quiero que la traten bien, la ayuden y sean buenos amigos con ella.

Señaló la puerta y entró una chica delgada de piel morena, cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado, tenía una sonrisa enigmática en la cara y un porte que oscilaba entre relajado y educado.

Utena sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido al verla. ¡Era la chica de sus sueños! ¡Era ella, no podía equivocarse! No supo cuánto tiempo contuvo la respiración, sólo que salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su maestro.

─Preséntate ─fue la indicación del profesor a la nueva alumna.

─Hola a todos, soy Himemiya Anthy, acabo de mudarme a la ciudad y no conozco mucho de la zona, espero que puedan ayudarme ─dijo con una voz que hizo que más de uno sonriera mientras Utena sentía su piel estremecerse─. También espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Para finalizar su presentación se inclinó educadamente y en respuesta recibió un cálido aplauso de parte del grupo, gesto al que Utena no se unió debido a la mezcla de sorpresa y emociones que luchaba dentro de ella. Anthy recibió un asiento desocupado justo en medio del salón y las clases siguieron con normalidad. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, el grupo de arremolinó alrededor de la chica nueva para interrogarla.

Las peguntas variaban, desde sus pasatiempos favoritos hasta cómo era el sitio de donde venía. Anthy respondió atentamente a todos y parecía particularmente contenta con sus compañeros alrededor. Utena miraba su almuerzo en un estado ausente. Escuchar esa voz era sobrecogedor. La chica de sus sueños era Anthy Himemiya, estaba segura. No era exactamente como la había visto en su mente, por no decir que no tenía una imagen clara en realidad, pero sí se trataba de ella. De alguna manera la notaba más suelta, menos tímida, más expresiva pero sin dejar de lado en ningún momento ese aire misterioso que era tan propio de su personalidad.

Una tanda de risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la obligó a levantar la cara. Fijó su atención en el grupo y por un instante notó que Himemiya le miraba con particular interés, aunque el contacto visual duró sólo un par de segundos. Luego del interrogatorio el grupo se deshizo, permitiendo que Anthy tomara su caja de almuerzo y se acercara a Utena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─¿Te molesta si te acompaño? ─preguntó con tono suave, haciendo que Utena sintiera su piel estremecerse de nuevo.

─Himemiya Anthy ─repitió Utena para sí misma en voz baja, pasó saliva sin saber qué responder a esa pregunta tan simple.

Estaba aturdida, sabía que era ella, que era la chica de sus sueños, pero un golpe de razón le hizo pensar que posiblemente estaba confundiéndola. Quizá estaba buscando desesperadamente a alguien parecida, a alguien en quién ver a esa chica que le hacía temblar y suspirar en sueños, a la chica que le hacía doler el corazón por culpa de un tortuoso vacío.

─¿Podemos, Utena? ─sonó la voz de Anthy insistiendo en su petición, en respuesta la aludida respingó de sorpresa.

Se suponía que Himemiya era nueva en la escuela, no se habían presentado así que ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en Anthy. Sintió un mareo, un vértigo que antecedió una oleada de recuerdos borrosos que habían permanecido encerrados en una recóndita zona de su memoria. Había peleas, espadas, anillos de rosa, una escuela, gente que de pronto conocía y desconocía. Dios.

Se sujetó la frente y salió corriendo de clase, tomando por sorpresa a algunos alumnos que comían su almuerzo. Anthy puso una mirada un tanto nostálgica, un tanto triste, un tanto aliviada. Sin decir más ni poner atención al resto salió detrás de Utena, con un paso más relajado.

Utena corrió hasta el techo del edificio, sabía que por culpa del frío no habría nadie arriba y podría estar sola para acomodar sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos seguían llegando y atropellándose unos con otros, no le daban ni un respiro para tratar de digerirlos todos. Se sentó contra un muro y respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse. La Chica de sus Sueños no era sólo un sueño, era real, tan real como ese dolor en su corazón y ese mareo. Sí, había estado con ella, la había conocido, había peleado por protegerla y de la misma manera había sido apuñalada en la espalda por ella. Pero aún así la tenía tatuada en su corazón y había estado esperándola todo ese tiempo.

Levantó la vista y vio a Anthy de pie frente a ella, su sonrisa era más tranquila y su gesto suave y comprensivo.

─Al fin te encontré, Utena ─dijo con volumen suficiente y un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera contenerlas. Tuvo que retirarse las gafas un momento para componerse a sí misma.

─Anthy…

Los ojos de Utena se llenaron de lágrimas. Presa de un impulso, se levantó con un salto para abrazarla con fuerza. Sentir el cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos y el aroma de ese cabello la llenaron de una paz indescriptible, calmaron sus pensamientos e hicieron que esos tormentosos recuerdos volvieran a ese rincón de sus memorias. Anthy correspondió el abrazo y dejó que su llanto fluyera con más libertad.

─He estado buscándote todo éste tiempo, sabía que te encontraría ─murmuraba Anthy al oído de Utena─, quería verte, te he echado muchos de menos.

─¡Yo también quería verte, todas las noches te soñaba y me atormentaba el no poder recordarte bien! ¡Sólo sabía que quería verte de nuevo! ─exclamó Utena apretando un poco más el abrazo.

─Dejé ese mundo atrás para seguirte justo como lo prometimos. Estoy aquí para ti, Utena, siempre para ti.

Las palabras de Anthy murieron en un suspiro. Sin poder mover sus brazos o manos debido al apretado abrazo, buscó el rostro de Utena con el propio, animándola a encararla. Logró quedar de frente a su príncipe, a su princesa, y le sonrió... Antes de atrapar aquellos labios temblorosos y empapados de lágrimas con los suyos.

La calma desapareció de Utena.

Esa calma en la que había vivido hasta ese momento, ese hueco sentimiento de tranquilidad se fue con ese abrazo y ese beso. Sentía la pasión de Anthy quemarle los labios, la desesperación de al fin tenerla daba paso a frenéticas caricias en la espalda y jalones de ropa.

Era como alegrarse de ver una fuerte lluvia, una tormenta luego de muchos días calmos de Sol y cielo azul.

El beso se fue con las campanas que anunciaban el final de la hora del almuerzo. Se separaron ligeramente y sin soltarse del todo, se miraron con una sonrisa, se dieron un beso más pequeño antes de soltarse y acomodarse un poco las chaquetas. Utena sabía que se les quitaría el gesto lloroso una vez que se lavaran la cara. Sin decir demasiado, fueron a refrescarse un poco a los lavamanos del tocador de chicas y volvieron a clases, aunque sin poner toda su atención a las mismas por culpa del cosquilleo del reencuentro que se revolvía en sus estómagos.

Al final de clases todos se asombraron al ver que Anthy, la chica nueva, y Utena, una de los ídolos de la escuela, se iban juntas en la bicicleta mientras platicaban como si de viejas amigas se tratasen.

─¿Dónde estas viviendo, Anthy? ─preguntó Utena con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

─En un cuarto que renté sólo por éste mes, temí que si no estabas aquí entonces tendría que irme de nuevo, pero creo que ya podré buscar un lugar fijo.

─No busques, ven conmigo. Mi casa es pequeña pero sigue siendo demasiado para mi sola, hay un cuarto para visitas que nunca he usado así que esa puede ser tu habitación.

─¿Y si mejor duermo contigo? ─preguntó con tono juguetón cerca de su oído, cosa que sacó de balance a la chica y casi la hacer perder el control de la bicicleta.

─¡No hagas eso! –exclamó Utena, roja por el susto y por la pena─. No eras tan atrevida que yo recuerde.

─¿Te molesta? ─rió, bastante divertida.

─¡No, pero no hagas eso mientras pedaleo, nos vamos a matar!

─No sé qué estabas pensando. Quiero dormir contigo para que podamos platicar, hay muchas otras cosas que quiero preguntarte y que quiero contarte.

Utena sintió su rostro enrojecer más, estaba dejando que su emoción tomara control de sus pensamientos. Ya tenía a Anthy con ella, ya no habría más sueños atormentándola noche a noche, ya no habría días calmados y vacíos, ya no estaría en esa pacífica soledad nunca más. No tenía porqué apresurar las cosas ahora que todo estaba como debía estar.

─Anthy.

─Dime.

─Estaremos juntas para siempre, ¿verdad?

─Así es ─respondió abrazándose un poco más fuerte a la espalda de Utena─. Estaremos tú, Chu-Chu y yo.

─¿Chu-Chu? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

─Está en el cuarto, ¿pasamos por él antes de ir a casa? ─sí, su casa, ya se estaba contando en ella.

─¡Sí!

Utena aceleró el pedaleo camino al centro de la ciudad mientras las ansias la devoraban por dentro, pero ya todo estaba bien, tenía a Anthy con ella, viviría a su lado y ya nada las podría separar.

─Utena…

─¿Uh?

─Yo también te eché mucho de menos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros mientras el sol del atardecer pintaba el paisaje de naranja y dorado.

Podían volver juntas a casa, al fin.

**FIN**

**~ o ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí éste fic hace muchos años. MUCHOS años. Lo encontré perdido en mis carpetas sin nombre y decidí pulirlo un poco para compartirlo. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer!


End file.
